pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pikmin.Fan1991
Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 22:41, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello, you seem like a nice person! G'day! From Pac-Blox And like your usernamePac-Blox (talk) 02:29, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Work on More Important Things Hey, I see that you have been working a lot on the Pikmin 2 Pages. Not that you're doing anything wrong, but it would be better if you would help with some pages that actually need serious editing, like Ship Logs in Pikmin 3. All Pikmin 2 pages are pretty good as it is, so try to help with the more recent projects on the wiki. For recent projects, go to the How Can I Help? Page. This message has been approved by AeroBlaze777. (talk) Just Curious... ...do we have to add a separate biology section for every creature in Pikmin, or is the Bulborb exclusive? This is what I mean Pikmin.Fan1991 (talk) 20:15, October 6, 2013 (UTC) I'd say... Have a copy of the glitch on both pages. Herubbleburlbeb. (talk) 03:07, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty, then! Pikmin.Fan1991 (talk) 11:11, October 7, 2013 (UTC) What you did looks great! keep up the awesome work! Herubbleburlbeb. (talk) 23:57, October 7, 2013 (UTC) I will, and thank you! Pikmin.Fan1991 (talk) 11:24, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I just need to know where it goes. And it's an admin-only panel, so I dont think you can help much there... Also, do you have a Skype? Herubbleburlbeb. (talk) 00:35, October 9, 2013 (UTC) You should try getting a Skype, it's where the admins and some of our "veteran" editors hold meetings and hang out. And what do you mean, sub-categories? Captains, dismissed. (talk) 14:50, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I understand. No we don't need categories like that. Captains, dismissed. (talk) 22:43, October 9, 2013 (UTC) They just need to be reformatted completely, or get better quality pictures. I know one page is just lined with pictures and videos with no organization. I am become death. (talk) 22:16, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm always iffy aboot strategies, but I'd say both. I am become death. (talk) 04:29, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. I'll see what I can do. Bringing the flowers home, one petal at a time. P.F. 10:23, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Signatures Hey, I realized that you have been trying to make your own signature like many others here on the wiki have. Well, to do that and avoid all the source mode, go to my preferences under your icon, and there should be a custom signature. fill that in, save it, and whenever you need to sign, use the three squigilys and your custom message will appear. This message has been approved by AeroBlaze777. (talk) You did fine! Now I really want you to get a skype, the other admins want to meet ya! I am become death. (talk) 15:19, October 13, 2013 (UTC) try out the pikmin tv ideas i created 3 episodes for my show ideas on it Peashooter and sunflower (talk) 13:51, December 29, 2013 (UTC) i forgot the ~ ~ ~ ~ at the other coment above my signature About the Louie and Oxygen in the Drake thing, I think only large amounts of oxygen (like on PNF-404 for them) are deadly/poisonous for Hocotatians but I'm not sure about that. That's how I thought of it anyways. -L3re7z